clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gariwald VIII
|image= Corporal= |-| Ghost= |-| |imagesize= x250px |fullname= Great Uncle Gariwald the Contraption Chap the Eighth |species= Penguin-ghost |position= Gary's Great Uncle and a Paranormal Expert |appeared= Halloween Party 2012 Club Penguin Times |color= Varies between pictures. |clothes= Gariwald's Hair, Gariwald's Glasses, Gariwald's Coat |related= Garugg the Ugg Ugg (Greatx11 Uncle), Gary the Gadget Guy (Great Nephew), Garianna |friends= His White Puffle |walk= Yes (Ghost Lab)}} Gariwald VIII, also known as Great Uncle Gariwald, Gariwald the Contraption Chap or simply as Gariwald, is Gary the Gadget Guy's great uncle. His ghost is seen in the Haunted Mansion at the Halloween Party 2012. Penguins were able find his ghost on the island during the party. Gariwald VIII is rich, as he owns a very large mansion built by himself. He appears in a photograph Gary is holding in the Club Penguin Times, issue #363, and again in issue #364. Gariwald also owned a Puffle, but the puffle's color is likely white. History ]] Gariwald VIII was born some long time ago, a descendant of Garugg the Ugg Ugg. His brother or sister soon had children, and one of those children had a son, Gary the Gadget Guy, making Gariwald Club Penguin's resident inventor's great uncle. Gariwald built a mansion for himself. He built a Ghost Lab to experiment and research ectoplasmic phenomena (in other words, ghosts). He ended up going missing inside of his mansion on Halloween night. Because of this incident, the mansion was deemed haunted. The mansion was discovered by Gary the Gadget Guy and his group of ghost hunters, who entered his great uncle's mansion to hunt for Ghosts. Gary the Gadget Guy looked for clues about his great uncle and why he mysteriously vanished into thin air. It was soon discovered, however, that Gariwald VIII turned himself into a ghost with his Ghostamatron 3000. Soon after, the mansion disappeared again, along with Gariwald. Trivia *As Sensei says he arrived in Club Penguin Island before other penguins arrived, that means Sensei is possibly older than Gariwald VIII. *He enjoys researching ectoplasmic phenomena (Ghosts). *On October 25th, 2012, he said that he became a ghost to study them. *In all the sneak peek videos, he has the Aqua color. *You can see his ghost in the Ghost Lab even without the Ghost Goggles. *Even if you wear the Ghost Goggles and the Ghost Catcher Uniform, if you throw a snowball at him, you will not capture him. *Gariwald VIII is not an official mascot since he does not have a player card, players cannot add him, and there is no stamp. *There was a Gariwald Family Crest Pin. *In Gariwald's portrait and appearance in the Club Penguin Times, he appears to have a pet White Puffle. *He turned himself into a ghost not by an accident. *Strangely, he does not have a mustache in his 2013 artwork. Gallery 123kitten1_gariwaldsneekpeak.png|His in-game sprite in the Ghost Lab. GariwaldVIII.png|His pose in his portrait. Gariwald_VIII_&_Gary.png‎|Gary interviewing him. File:Gariwald VIII Ghost.png|Gariwald. Gariwald3.png|Gariwald holding a wire. Στιγμιότυπο από 2012-10-26 08:18:48.png|Gariwald giving the player the Ghostamatron Background. Gariwald Portrait.png|The portrait of Gariwald. Gariwald1.png|Gariwald waving Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Halloween Category:Ghosts Category:Gariwald VIII Category:Gary's Family Category:Halloween Party 2012 Category:Halloween Parties